yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yakuza 5
|genre = Action-Adventure |rating = * CERO: D (17+) * ESRB: Mature * PEGI: 18 |developer = Ryu Ga Gotoku Studio |publisher = SEGA |platforms = PS3, PS4 |distribution = Blu-ray, Digital |release = PS3 * December 6th, 2012 (JP) * December 8th, 2015 (WW) PS4 * June 20th, 2019 (JP) * February 11th, 2020 (WW) |players = Single |label1 = Western |image1 = Y5 Cover.jpg|Base Yakuza remastered collection box art.jpg|Remaster |label2 = Japanese |image2 = Y5 Cover JP.jpg|Base RgG5R Cover.jpg|Remaster }} Yakuza 5 ( , Ryū ga Gotoku faibu: Yume Kanaeshi Mono, lit. "Like a Dragon 5: Fulfiller of Dreams") is an action-adventure/beat-'em-up game originally released for the PlayStation 3 on December 6, 2012 in Japan and on December 8, 2015 worldwide. The game was developed by SEGA as the fifth main installment (ninth overall) of the ''Yakuza'' series. A remaster of the game was released in Japan on the PlayStation 4 on June 20, 2019. It will be released worldwide on February 11, 2020, both as an automatic unlock for the Yakuza Remastered trilogy digital download and a physical release of the trilogy. The remastered version runs in 1080p resolution (cropped to 1850x1040 on PS4) and 60 frames per second. Gameplay This time, the game features 5 main protagonists/playable characters. Kazuma Kiryu, Shun Akiyama, Taiga Saejima, and Haruka Sawamura made a return in this title. A new character named Tatsuo Shinada is introduced. Gameplay is relatively similar to the previous games in the series, though with a few changes. Similar to past games, there are two components; being Adventure Mode and Combat Mode. The change between the game's Adventure Mode and Combat Mode is also said to be more seamless compared to previous games, thus involving a transitional change when encountering enemies. Extra Content Regular weekly updates of 'Extra Contents' are available from December 11, 2012 forth. There are currently a total of 8 updates of special item packages and missions for the game, via the PlayStation Network. It uses an automatic update method when the game is launched, as and when the contents are available. This service is free of charge. Locations: The Five Big Cities *Sotenbori, Osaka *Tsukimino, Sapporo *Kamurocho, Tokyo *Kineicho, Nagoya *Nagasugai, Fukuoka Battle System Heat Action "Heat Actions" has undergone further evolutionary additions. From powerful to comical techniques, a significant variation is reinforced, each symbolic to the 'Battle Style' of each playable main character. *''Heat Climax'' A flashy showdown move in battle. Unlike the usual 'heat action', this is triggered by button input and when special conditions are met. *''Revelation'' A significant story expansion mode power up. A power glim is suddenly triggered in the midst of a battle. At the second stage, where the character undergoes strengthening, you can also expect interesting outcome or response from the crowd around. Special Techniques A combat feature unique to each different playable character: *Kazuma Kiryu - Fury Dragon's Pride ( ) *Taiga Saejima - A Savage Tiger's Experience ( ) *Shun Akiyama - Airstrike ( ) *Tatsuo Shinada - Streaming Meteor Tackle ( ) Dance Battle Osaka is said to be the birthplace of Japanese Street Dance, and Sotenbori is no exception, serving as a hub for many dancers who polish their skills via the 'Dance Battle'. It is also a challenge and part of Haruka's training in 'Princess League'. Competitors are rife in various places of Sotenbori, where a conversation with a dancer could initiate a battle. Dance Styles There is a genre of five styles applicable in 'Dance Battle'; namely: *Hip Hop *Jazz *House *Rock *Idol Dance Battle System Dance battle system is based on rhythm games, where the character basic moves are choreographed left, right,up and down that takes timing to synchronize with the flow of the buttons on the screen. The results would then be displayed; based on :'' Vocals, Basic Foundation, Performance and Charm.'' Another Drama *'Kiryu's Arc: Taxi Driver' Destiny Mission - As a taxi-driver, Kiryū earns his own keep in this manner. For a time limit, he has to take his passengers to their destination and at the same time watchful of the 'obstacles' that could snare points away, e.g. ignoring traffic rules or pedestrians. Race Battle - This happens in the midst of "Destiny Mission". Kiryū's taxi can undergo customizations like for e.g. turbo, the car's paint, sticker, tyre enhancement, wheel, tune-up, etc. You can even change the BGM playing during this mode. There is also a possibility to encounter The Devil Killers, a street racing group. *'Saejima's Arc: The Snow Mountain Hunter's Survival' Using the "Law of the Jungle" to hunt, in order to survive. Dominate the nature of the snowy mountain and protect yourself from savage animals encounter. Experience ‘Real-Time Weather Changes' and the blizzard as well. Survival action in an extreme environment. *'Haruka's Arc: The Road To Become An Idol' Idol Lesson - A major record company's debut awaits the champion of the 'Princess League'. Haruka is the gemstone Dyna Chair talent agency From TV appearances to magazine interviews, Haruka is kept busy, as well as learning the basics of being an idol. Experience the entertainment field with performance, charm, agency's remuneration and fans are also something to look out for in this arc; while at the same time being a high school student. *'Shinada's Arc: Batting Battle' As a former professional baseball player, enhance his skills with his training coach, as he competes with his former high school teammate. Playspot *'Games Collaboration' (Available at Club SEGA.) **''Taiko no Tatsujin'' Songs available are "Mappy Ondo" ( ), "Rainbow colours" ・ Dream colours ・ Taiko colours" ( ) and "From The New World" ( ). The game's popular character Don-Chan also makes an appearance as a prize for the "UFO Catcher" game. **''Virtua Fighter 2'' A two-Player option is possible through the PlayStation Network. *'Local Mini Games' **''Snow Combat Sport'' (Tsukimino) Much like a competitive snowball game within a square area of pillars of different height and time limit. **''Chicken Race Game'' (Nagoya) Use items, aim for the Grand Champion, claim victory and win the prize money. **''Manzai Stand Up Comedy '' (Osaka)A certain programme held audition that Haruka has to get past. **''Ramen House'' (Fukuoka) The shopkeeper has a strained back! Take over the ramen store for the shopkeeper, take up the challenge and receive customer specified orders of varying degrees of ramen firmness texture. When you level up, the order intervals become shorter and accurate. *'Other Mini Games' **Air Hockey **Pachinko Slots **Karaoke **Fishing **Batting Center **Darts **Billiards **Bowling **Sea Fishing **UFO Catcher **Pachinko Slots (Aladdin A, King Camel, Aladdin Destiny, Virtua Fighter) **Mahjong **Shogi **Roulette **BlackJack **Poker **Baccarat **Dice Games ***Chinchirorin ***Koi Koi ***Oicho-Kabu **Coliseum **IF8R (Inner Fighter 8 Road Battle) **Golf **Printcircle **GUNRHEIN **Onsen Chapters There are 21 '''chapters in this game, divided into '''5 parts: Part 1: Kazuma Kiryu *Chapter 1: The Wanderer *Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest *Chapter 3: The Plot Unfolds *Chapter 4: Destinations Part 2: Taiga Saejima *Chapter 1: Ends of the Earth *Chapter 2: The Way of Resolve *Chapter 3: Frozen Roar *Chapter 4: Reckless Encounter Part 3: Shun Akiyama / Haruka Sawamura *Chapter 1: Backstage Dreams *Chapter 2: Hope Lives On *Chapter 3: Closing In *Chapter 4: Beyond the Dream Part 4: Tatsuo Shinada *Chapter 1: Abandoned Glory *Chapter 2: Confronting the Past *Chapter 3: The Price of Truth *Chapter 4: Fleeting Triumph Finale: *Chapter 1: A Legend Returns *Chapter 2: A Hidden Past *Chapter 3: The Survivors *Chapter 4: Crossroads *Final Chapter: Dreams Fulfilled Trivia *''Yakuza 5'' was released in the west on December 8th 2015; 10 years to the day after the release of the original Yakuza game in Japan. Gallery Official Art artworks_yakuza5_logo_8391492658_o.jpg artworks15_yakuza5_8391514288_o.jpg yakuza5_wallpaper1_8387524330_o.jpg yakuza5_kamurochoday_mobile_8387524710_o.jpg yakuza5_kamurochonight_mobile_8386439353_o.jpg yakuza5_kamurochoday_pc_8387525900_o.jpg yakuza5_kamurochonight_pc_8386440357_o.jpg yakuza5_kamurochoday_vita_8386439971_o.jpg yakuza5_kamurochonight_vita_8386439527_o.jpg Special Edition PS3 Yakuza 5.png Yakuza 5 PS3 Controller.png Screenshots TY5.jpg|Title screen. yakuza5_screens_0009_8390520165_o.jpg yakuza5_screens_0005_8391603802_o.jpg yakuza5_screens_0002_8391603994_o.jpg yakuza5_screens2_0001_8391602680_o.jpg yakuza5_screens2_0002_8390519601_o.jpg yakuza5_screens3_0006_8391601472_o.jpg yakuza5_screens3_0002_8390518755_o.jpg yakuza5_screens3_0004_8391601658_o.jpg yakuza5_screens5_0018_8391599572_o.jpg yakuza5_minigamescreens_0005_8390521723_o.jpg Navigation Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Main Series